In an existing traffic communication network, traffic lights of a traffic intersection are typically controlled manually by a technician at the traffic light controller located at the traffic intersection.
The traffic controller is connected to the traffic lights at the traffic intersection by a grid system whereby the traffic controller and the traffic lights are coupled together (e.g., hard-wired). The traffic controllers are used to manually synchronize the traffic lights at each traffic intersection. Given a time delay in manual setting of the traffic lights, it can be difficult to successfully synchronize the traffic lights at multiple traffic intersections. Further, it can be difficult to make modifications to the traffic lights, globally or specifically, at multiple traffic intersections, manually and in real-time.